Love Heals All
by Demitri-Landgravate
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo have a very unharmonious start on thier adventure. Can Thorin help Bilbo heal from past scars? What happens when they meet another young elf that happens to capture both Thorin and Bilbos hearts? All three will have to go battle a dragon for thier lovers home, and survive each other. MxMxM (maybe Mpreg) Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! Im a big Hobbit fan. I have another story that's mainly for me, but I'm putting it up here and another X reader version.

Bilbo: So, feel free to check, but you don't have to, of course.

Thorin: Just enjoy.

* * *

Here In the shire there was a hobbit. He lived in Bag End, and was a baggins. He was a weird, but respectable hobbit who just so happened to be about to go on an adventure.

Bilbo sat down in his nice arm chair relaxing. He had a book in hand, with a roaring fire. His hobbit hole unchanged. He smiled to himself, before getting up and setting down his book. He picked up his pipe and went to his front lawn to enjoy the day.

He sat there letting out puffs of smoke, until something bumped his nose. It smelt like smoke? He opend his eyes and a smoke butterky dissintegrated. He looked to find a familar man standing there.

"Good morning," he greeted.

The male readjusted himself. "What do you mean? Are you wishing me a good day, or are you saying it is a good day whether I want it or not? Or... perhaps you mean that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that it is a morning to do good?..."

The man ranted, and Bilbo just blinked. 'Is he questioning the phrase good morning?' "Uh... all of them... at once, I suppose."

Bilbo looked to him still confused, but troied to continue convorsation. "Can I help you?"

The grey beared man with a pointy hat, looks to him inquisitively. "That. Remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to go on an adventure."

Bilbo looked to him like he's a loon. "An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would be intrested in adventures, Nasty, disturbing uncomfortable things. Make you late for Dinner!"

The man looks to him in thought. Bilbo who grew uncomfortable, got up and checked his mailbox, before heading back to his home. "Goodbye," He stated, trying to escape the look.

The man rolls his eyes, unhappy. " To think! I should be Good-morninged by Belladona Tooks son! As if, I were selling buttons at the door!"

Bilbo turned around to look at him, curious. "Beg your pardon?"

He grimaces. "You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo narrows his eyes. "Im sorry, do I know you?"

The man huffs. "Well you know my name, though you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means... me."

Bilbo widens his eyes. "Gandalf! Is that you!? The wandering wizard with such amazing fireworks, and my mothers dear friend!"

Gandalf smiles, "Im glad you remember me. Now, I muist go tell the others..." He walks off, with a smile.

Bilbo looks to him confused. "Gandalf! Hey! Who are you referring to!?"

Bilbo sighs, seeing his out of ear shot. He turns around, walking back to his home. He remembers it's grocery day too. He curses before running in to grab his wallet and jacket.

-Im-A-Line-Maybe-I'm-Pretty-?-

Bilbo had just made a lovely cooked salmon for Dinner, when the doorbell rang. He sighed, and got up to open the door. When he opened it there was a tall black haired Dwarf that was balding. He widened his eyes, a little intimidated, and covered himself with his robe.

He stood up straight and said, "Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

The dwarf stepped insoide, and looked around. "Where is it?

Bilbo looks to him confused. "Where is what?...?"

The dwarf looked straight at him. "Supper. He said there'd be food. And lots of it."

Bilbo looked more frazzled now, "Who, said what?"

Bilbo showed him the dining table, and let him begrudgingly eat his own meal. Bilbo looked annoyed, watching him eat. The dawrf looked to him.

"This is good. Is there anymore?" He hoped so.

Bilbo looked confused, and then nodded, understanding. "Oh. Yes. There is. "

He walked over to his plate of rolls and saved two for him before handing some to Dwalin. Dwalin took them and started eating them in seeminly one bite each.

Bilbo looked to him. "Help yourself... It's just.. I wan't expecting company, you see..."

The door bell rings, and Bilbo agitated, goes to the door. He once again found another door behind it.

"Balin. At your service~" The dwarf smiles.

Bilbo smiled some. "Good evening."

The dwarf looked outside. "Yes. Yes, it is. Though I think it may rain later. Am I late?"

Bilbo looked at him confused. "Late for what?" The dwarf pushed past him.

Dwalin smiled at Balin and they walked up to each other. They conversed, Bilbo hopelessely confused. They go through his pantry, while Bilbo tries to confront them about thier visit. Both men caught the the tail end of his sentence, and one forgave him. Bilbo sighed, and walked out. He heard the door bell again and glared.

Bilbo found 2 younger looker dwarves, face emotionless.

They both smiled, trying to be friendly. "Fili" The blond stated.

"And kili" The raven haired announced.

"At you service." Both answered bowing. "You must be Mr. Boggins." One butchered.

Bilbo not caring if they were polite till that point, tried to close the door. "Nope! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house!"

Kili looked to him confused. "Has it been cancelled."

Fili looked to the blond. "No one told us."

Bilbo stuttred about nothing being cancelled for nothing had been sceduoled.

Both pushed through, relieved.

Bilbo stood there still shocked.

Fili commented on the home before dumpoing his weapons on Bilbo and telling him to be careful. Kili handed Bilbo his weapon too before walking around. He ended up scraping his shoe against the box near the door.

Bilbo Huffed and set the weapons down. "Be careful! That;s my mother's Glory box! Can you please~ Not do that!"

Dwalin pulls them in to re-arrange the houses dining room to fit more people. "Kili, Fili, come on, give us a hand."

They start moving about furniture, and once the door bell rang, Bilbo was set off.

He grumbled before yelling out, "No! no! No body's home! Go away and bother someone else! There's far too many Dwarves in my Dining room as it is! I-i-i-if this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, then it is in poor taste!"

He opened the door and a pile of dwarves fell over revealing Gandalf. Bilbo sighed, and looked to him for support. "Gandalf."

-Hi-Another-Line-

Bilbo sighed, and pulled Gandalf aside. "Gandalf! Please! Tell why there are Dwarves in MY Dining room?"

Gandalf smirked for the slightest second. "Why... They're a merry gathering! They're here to ask something of you."

Bilbo looked to him unamused. "Tell me it's not just food... are they even trustworthy? I mean... Look!" Bilbo pointed to them getting out the plates, and taking more of his newly bought food.

Gandalf chuckled. "They're very trustworthy. I can't promise you'll have any food at the end of the night. Bomber eats more than any dwarf I've ever seen."

Bilbo sighed. "I trust you on this..." Bilbo goes back to telling the dwarves to put up the valuble breakables.

One dwarf notices Bilbo's maps and looks at it.

He walked up and asked, "How'd you get this?"

Bilbo looked to him confused. "Get what? The map? It was at a market. I saw it, and decided to add it to my collection."

The dwarf, looks to him suspicious. "This is a dwarven map. A map of the Iron hills..." He see's more dwarvish text. "What do you do with it?"

Bilbo looked to him. "I collect many maps and texts. I can't read the dwarven ones..."

The dwarf humms, and starts to look over them.

Bilbo goes in to see the dwarves clashing knifes, and forks. "He glared. "Now stop that!You'll blunt them."

The dwarves ooh.

"D'hear that lads, we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur taunts.

They start to sing.

 **Blunt the knivs,**

 **bend the forks**

 **Smash the bottles and brun the corks**

 **Chip the glassess and crack the plates**

 **That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**

 **Cut the cloth and tread on the fat**

 **Leave the bones on the bedroom mat**

 **Pour the milk on the pantry floor**

 **Splash the wine on everydoor**

 **Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl**

 **Pound them up with a thumping pole**

 **When you've finished, if any are whole**

 **Send them down the hall to roll**

 **...**

 **That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**

Bilbo looks to them unimpressed. The doorbell rang once more, and Bilbo sighed.

Gandalf looked over. "He's here."

Bilbo looked to him for a second, before opening the door again. Bilbo stared. He looked to the raven haied brunette, with blue eyes, and melted. It was worse when he spoke.

The dwark looked to Gandalf with a 'what the hell' kinda look. "Gandalf... You said this place would be easy to find. Yet I got lost, twice. I wouldn't have found it if it weren't for your mark."

Bilbo stood aside watching.

Gandalf shrugged helplessly. "This is Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo this is Thorin Oakenshield. Leader of this company."

Thorin walked up to Bilbo. "Ah.. So this is the halfling. Tell me... how much fighting have you done?"

Bilbo looked to him like he was insane. Thorin continued, and started circling Bilbo.

"Sword, or axe? Weapon of choice?" He interrigated.

Bilbo looked to him. " Well, I do have some skill in Conkers if you must know... but I don't see why it's important."

Thorin sneered. "Thought as much." He then smiled some. "Seems more like a groccer, than a burglar."

The others laugh, and Bilbo wants to smack Thorin. As Thorin eats, they catch up.

Bilbo stood beehind Gandalf, and let them do thier thing. Gandalf put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder and nodded to the living room. They both walked away from the company, and Gandalf decided to speak.

"Bilbo... I ask that you join Thorin, and his company on this adventure. I feel there is a large part you will play in each of these dwarfs lives." Gandalf tried to encourage.

Bilbo looked to Gandalf, "These dwarves have been nothing but rude to me! You want me to join them, but I don't think They will appreciate me at all. I might just make it worse for them, being a 'Halfling'."

Gandalf sighed, "I'm aware that Thorin has come across very impolite, but he is just looking out for his companions. He will grow to be fond of you. Don't worry."

At that moment Kili came in, "Mr. Boggins, Gandalf, uncle wishes to see you."

* * *

Me: So~ This is chapter 1. And let me tell you it is a 3 way... but it's a horrible start! XD

Bilbo: He insulted me!

Me: I know! But he's not so bad... You'll see.

Thorin: This is intresting. What of this other supposed male?

Me: It's me! Mwuahahahaha!

Please review! Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sup. I'm back with another update! It's quickish... I know. I'm gonna be returning to other stories as well. It won't be great, but I can promise I will be doing this more. Reason-DEPRESSION.

Thorin: Either way, you readers better review for your Author. Demitri here is getting better, but it's resulting in more updates.

Bilbo: Please enjoy. Tolkien owns Hobbit, and he owns his OC.

* * *

Thorin stood up as Gandalf and Bilbo entered the room. "If this halfing is to be our burglar... he must know of the journey."

Bilbo cringed at the term, however Gandalf nodded and watched as Thorin pulled out a map.

Bilbo stepped closer, and looked at the map. "The lonely mountain..." He deciphered.

Thorin nodded.

Balin looked to him. " That my lad, is where we're headed."

Bilbo nodded. "Okay... So~ we're taking a mountain back... wait.. why is there a dragon on this map?"

One of the others piped up, "Oh. That would be a referance to Smaug, chief and greatest calamity of our time."

Bilbo looked to him frightened some, looking back over the map. "Okay... I take it the bloody thing is dead by now... right?"

Thorin shook his head. "There is the possibility... that he is either dead or alive. In case he is... We would like to hire you as our burglar."

Bilbo looked to him like he was nuts. "You'd need an expert to pull that off..."

"And are you?" One asked.

Bilbo looked to him. "Am I what?" he asked.

The group cheered and that same dwarf exclaimed, "He said he's an expert!"

Bilbo quickly tried to ammend the sentence and say he wasn't a burglar.

Gandalf got fed up with the commotion and raised his voice. "If I say BILBO BAGGINS is a burglar, than a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on thier feet. He has more to offer than he or you all could believe."

Everyone stared for a second before thorin looked to the hobbit.

"Balin, give him the contract." Thorin stated.

Balin did as told and Bilbo looked over the contract intensly.

Bilbo quitly muttered to himself about the liable death situations. Once he hit the rewaards he saw that it looked fair enough and handed it back.

Bilbo looked to all of them, and one spoke up, "You gonna sighn?"

Bilbo shook his head. "Unless you convince me why this is so important to you... I don't really want to leave."

The others looked around the table. Thorin sighed, before standing up.

Thorin looked to Bilbo, "This is important, because we're getting our kingdom back. We're reclaiming it from the dragon that stole it from us. Not for it's riches, but so my people have a home again."

Bilbo smiled. "Alright... I'll sighn... and if I end up dead, I will most certainly blame you for a very long time Gandalf."

The dwaves chuckled at his comment, and Thorin gave an irritated huff, but went along trying to be nice.

"Thank you... master burglar." Thorin said, and Bilbo blushed some.

Bilbo turned away. "It's fine. I'm happy to help you."

Thorin walked up, tense, and turned Bilbo around. "Good. I truly appreciate it... you ought to rest up before the journey."

Bilbo nodded and walked into his bedroom before closing the door.

Thorin sighed, and the others gave him a knowing look.

-LINE!-

After Bilbo was out of earshot, Fili and Kili walked over to thier uncle with knowing smirks. "I see you've finally found your one, uncle."

Thorin sighed. "I'm unsure of if he realizes it though. And I certaintly hope I didn't come across too... me."

Oin walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did fine, however you might want to stop calling him halfling. He cringes every time you use it."

Thorin looked to him incredolously. "It's his race... Other than his name, what else could I use."

Gandalf stepped in amused, "Well..."

The dwarves jumped, momentarily forgetting his presense.

"You could use the term Hobbit, you know. Halfing is the racial slur, meaning half the size of full person, or that they are simply put just barly sentiant." Gandalf informed.

Thorin flinched as he recognized his mistake. He gave a small curse in Khudzul and sighed. "That... is something to rectify as soon as he wakes up."

Gandalf nodded. "It's not too common knowledge, so don't berate yourself too hard. Hobbits keep to themselves, so you couldn't have really known about the difference."

_Morning_

Bilbo awoke to knocking on his door. He groaned, and sat up.

"Yes?", he asked.

Gandalf chuckled, before opening the door. "It's time to start packing, dear friend."

Bilbo nodded, "Fine..." He got out of bed, and shut the door on Gandalf to change, and start packing.

Gandalf burst out laughing at Bilbos antics. Gandalf walked into the living room, and all the dwarves gave him a questioning look.

"Bilbo is most amusing in the mornings, I almost forgot it takes him a while to actuall wake up." Gandalf smiled.

The company held in thier snickers at the news.

"So, what happened this time?" Thorin asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Bilbo groaned out a fine to waking up, before shutting the door in my face." Gandalf chuckled some.

Thorin gave a hearty laugh at the short story. It seemed his hobbit would be most amuising. 'wait... MY hobbit?' He questioned himself.

Bilbo came out a few inutes later fully dressed, and walked past every one just waving them as a goodmorning. " Im making food. Sit at the table, and I'll have something out in a bit."

Everyone held in thier laughs, and did as the tired Hobbit said.

_line_

Bilbo had a wide spead of sweet potato pancakes, frech toast, omlets, poached salmon, toast with jams, and buscuits. All of the dwarves mouths were watering at the delicious spred, and watched as Bilbo sat down himself.

"Okay. Feel free to dig in, everything will get cold if we wait!" Bilbo said.

With that everyone grabbed a heaping helping of everything, Gandalf included. Everyone ate thier fill, and all the dwarves watched as bilbo ate a good 2 times what the others ate.

Bilbo noticed the stares and looked to them questioningly. "What?... are you all still hungry? Im sorry it's a light breakfast, but~ that as kinda most of my food."

Thorin looked to Bilbo a little agahst. "This is fine... besides how is this a light breakfast!?"

Bilbo chuckled, "We hobbits are notorious for our feasts. We generally have 9 meals a day, and the larger of us eat more than that."

Gandalf quickly decides to speak up again, "Hobbits have faster matabalisms than most crteatures, despite thier hight."

Thorin spoke up this time, "Are you sure you're ready for a long journey? We won't be having that much food on the road." He tried to cover up his worry but ended up sounding harsh.

Bilbo nodded, displeased. "I'm aware. I haven't really been eating a normal hobbit sceduole for a while. Not since I was a kid."

This being news to Gandalf makes him quietly hum to himself. Thorin carefully watched the interactions.

As breakfast was finished, Gandalf pulled Bilbo aside. "Bilbo..."

Bilbo looked away. "I'm fine Gandalf. just haven't had a large appatite since then."

Gandalf studdied him, "You are not alright, and you know it. What happened?"

"Look... gandalf... You know that my parents died just after... that. I just... It's..." Bilbo doesn't continue.

Gandalf nods, "I am aware, which is why Im asking. Are you alright?"

Bilbo nods. "I'll be fine... It's not like I've been too depressed..." Bilbo tries to laugh some.

Gandalf sighs, and holds his hand out. "Show me your arms, please?"

Bilbo gulps, but does as he says. Gandalf rolls up the sleeves, and shakes his head at the scars.

"It was a long time ago Gandalf. It's done..." Bilbo said.

Gandalf nodded. "Be aware that your actions have consequences... be careful with yourself. And get packing, wee'll be leaving in a bit."

Bilbo nodded smiling some to his old friend. The group os dwarves looked in on the scene quietly.

"What to clue me in on what that was?" thorin asked.

Gandalf sighed, "Bilbo has been... depressed before. Just after reaching adulthood his parents were killed by a pack of rouge wolves. Hobbits aren't known for fighting, and Bilbo sank into a sort of depression. I could only visit so often. Bilbo was very adventurous as a child and thus ignored by most hobbits, so he was very alone. Apparantly while I was away he resorted to cutting himself. "

Thorin was very shocked at the news, and sat down in a chair. It wasn't everyday you learned you one was so hurt. Thorin wanted to do so many things to rectify the situation.

"The only reason Im trusting you with this information is because Bilbo is your one. Treat him well, or I will be on your sorry ass for a very long time. He is a dear friend, and I promissed his mother I'd look after him." Gandalf stated.

Thorin nodded. "of course."

Bilbo came out of the room fully packed, with a smile. "So~ Who'se ready to be off?"

The company smiled, and cheered at the excitement.

They walked out of the shire and headed to Bree to pick up some ponies for thier adventure.

* * *

Me: hey guys This section is also done! So.. I'm going to update only when I have the next chapter done. That way I know I can update and not feel guilty for Abandoning it.

Thorin: *shakes head* Either way, please enjoy.

Bilbo: Thanks for reading another chapter, Demitri appresiates it!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Im back little ones!

Bilbo: With that, the next chapter is here. Thank you all so much for your support.

Thorin: Demitri owns nothing, Tolkien owns Hobbit. All right reserved for thier respective owners.

* * *

Bilbo walked along with the company inside of Bree. It was raining, and over all dreary. Thorin kept a close eye on Bilbo as they walked over to the Prancing Pony. The group stayed outside as Gandalf bartered for a good set of 13 ponies and 1 horse for Gandalf.

Gandalf walked out with a deed, "We officially own 13 ponies and 1 horse. The owner said that they are located just around the corner in the back."

Thorin nodded, and we walked around the cobblestone paved corner.

"Everyone saddle up, we move out today and camp for the night." Thorin ordered.

As everyone readied thier ponies, they walked out of bree and headed on the road towards the Lonely mountain. On the way thorin slowed down to beside Bilbo.

"So Hobbit... Im sorry for my earlier term for your kind. I was... unaware of it's negativity." Thorin explained.

Bilbo looked to him surprised. "How did you figure out it was so... aweful?" He asked.

Thorin looked forward, "A friend explained it's significance."

Bilbo nodded. "I'm glad that you're taking this into consideration."

Thorin shook his head, "It's only right I do not, it's not everyday you meet someone so willing to join a very dangerous journey."

Bilbo nodded, and thorin went back to the front of the line. He was proud he rectified that mistake.

Gandalf watched happily, and the rest of the company inwardly awed.

The rain kept pooring a good while, and bags started being tossed amongst the group.

Bilbo rode to catch up to Gandalf, "What's this about?"

Gandalf smirked, "They bet on if you would come or not before they arrived at your house."

Gandalf caught a bag headed his direction.

Bilbo smirked, "I take it you knew I would come."

Gandalf chuckled, "I never doubted you."

As they rode further it was starting to get darker.

The group settled on a high up ridge on a mountain. The group sat around a warm fire, Fili and Kili watching forrest below. Dinner was being cooked by Bilbo and another dwarrow. Bilbo carefully snuck away and gave a ponie an apple. He smiled and pet her before returning back.

As bilbo sat down next to Fili and Kili a shrill shriek sounded through the camp. Bilbo jumped.

"What was that!?" Bilbo asked in a hushed voice.

Kili and Fili looked to him, "Orcs. Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." They crack up a little the farther they continue thier little speech.

Thorin looked to them with anger, "You think it's funny? That a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

One dwarrow popped in, "They didn't mean anything by it."

Thorin had his head down, "No they didn't. They're too young to the world to understand."

Balin looked to Bilbo, "Don't be too hard on him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain... King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs... led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc... had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began... by beheading the king."

Bilbo looked horrified, then looked to thorin with sorrow.

He continued, " Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed... we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death... were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince... facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent... wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day... that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Bilbo was awed at the story, almost understanding Thorins pain.

"Our forces rallied... wand drove the Orcs back. And our enemy... had been defeated. But there was no feast... nor song that night... for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then... there is one who I could follow. There is one... I could call king." Balin finishes his tale.

Bilbo walked over to Thorin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Im sorry you had to go through that."

Thorin turned to him with a small smile. "Thank you... burglar."

Bilbo gave a small smile back, before rejoining the group. The others smiled to the two.

"But what happened to the pale orc?... surely it died?" Bilbo questioned Balin.

Balin was cut off before he could speak by thorin, "That filth died of his wounds or slunk back from wence he came."

With that the group started to fall asleep taking turns on watch. As Thorin stayed awake he watched his Hobbit lightly snore, fast asleep. He smiled at the cute expression, before going back to look out duty.

_Line_

The next morning they were packed up and off again. As it started to rain again, the dwarrows complained about Gandalf not doing anything.

Gandalf huffed, " It's raining master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done!"

The others rolled thier eyes, and Bilbo took the opportunity to ask Gandalf a question.

"So... If there is a way to change the weather you wouldn't do it?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf chuckled, "You'd have to find yourself another wizard."

"There are others?" Bilbo asked with a little excitement.

Gandalf nodded. "There are 5 of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white. Then there are the two blues..."

Bilbo waits for him to continue.

"You know~... I've quite forgotten thier names." Gandalf gave a small laugh with it.

Bilbo looked to him, "Then who is the fifth?"

Gandalf gave a smile, "Why that would be Radaghast, Radaghast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or... more.. eh~?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf gave a humm. "I think he's a very good wizard. In his own way. He prefers the company of animals to that of others. He's a gentle soul who watches over the forrests to the east."

As they rode further to thier destination they kept going until it started to get dark. Eventually they camped again this time on a high up hill with an abandoned farm. As They started a fire and got settles in Fili and Kili were sent to watch the ponies. Dinner was being cooked as night feel upon them, and Bilbo smiled at the thought of food. He wasn't used to skimping 2 meals. One sure, but two was a little much for hobbits.

Suddenly Bilbo was called over to the stew makers. Bilbo walked over.

"Would you mind taking these to the lads?" One asked.

Bilbo nodded. "Sure"

With that Bilbo walked over to the pin where Fili and Kili stood staring at the ponies. Bilbo walked over and handed them food. They didn't take it so Bilbo set the bowls down.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo asked.

Kili turned to Bilbo, "Two things... First... we want to tell you that we know Your Thorins one... second, Daisy and Bongo are missing!" Kili explained the second part a little fast.

Bilbo furrowed his brows, "One? What's a one?... and you said something about missing ponies?"

Fili continued for Kili. "A one is a dwarrows soul mate. Generally they have one person who they will love forever, and that's a one... and 2 ponies are missing..."

Bilbo sighed, "Well... I do like Thorin... but I don't know about love. Besides the ponies should come first... Let's tell Thorin."

Both jumped, "No!... No need to tell tjorin about you being his one or that the ponies are gone... Why don't you investigate the ponies for now."

Kili continues, "Yeah, thhere was a fire over there, find out if those guys took out ponies."

Bilbo is pushed in that direstion, confused, but continues. Fili and Kili sigh in relief and watch the rest of the ponies for a bit before gulping.

"We better follow him." Both said at the same time to each other.

Bilbo creeps close to the camp to see trolls. He hides behind a bush for a second as one looks around. The trolls continue thier convorsation, and Bilbo creeps closer to the ponies. He find a fencing of wood and rope, and tries to break some rope holding it together.

The Trolls talk about how ponies taste bad, and everything they cook tastes like mutton or something. Bilbo doesn't pay attention as he pulls at the ropes to free the ponies. Bilbo quietly gives up at pulling looking for a sharp object. Bilbo sees a knife on the trolls hip, and creeps over to get it.

Once Bilbo is over there He's picked up along with a hankerchief.

"Ahh! Loo what's come out of me hooter! It's got arms and leggs and everything." Once exclaims after pulling away the tissue he blew his nose on.

"What is it?" one aks.

"Im a burgla-Hobbit." He corrected his sentence a little late, but the trolls didn't notice.

He was scared out of his wits.

"Can we cook it?" Another questioned.

"We can try!" Said the troll cook.

Fili and Kili only having watched the beggining, ran to get Thorin.

_Line_

Bilbo is hung over the Fire, and Kili and Fili burst out from the brush throwing rocks.

"Take this! Let our Hobbit go!" They yelled.

The other dwarrows burst out, and start attacking the Trolls. Thorin slices one leg, as Balin stabs ones hand. Soon enough all of them are captured, despite thier attempts.

A small group is roasting slowly, alive, on a spit. The others are bagged and in a pile by the ponies. Bilbo gets up and tries to save everyone.

"Hey... halfwits!" He called out.

"If they're halfwits what are we!?" One dwaf called out mad.

Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"You what?" One asked, agitated.

"You're... uh... your cooking them wrong!" Bilbo quickly came up with something.

"What would you know about cooking dwarf!?" The cook troll asked.

Bilbo gulped, "Where I come from... I'm known as the best dwarf cooker?" He tried.

"I know the secret to cooking dwarf!" He continued quickly.

This caught the trolls intrest. "Oh yeah?... Tell us! What is it!?"

Bilbo looked around helplessly, "The secret is... to... uh..."

"Tell us!" One harshly orederfed.

"To... uh.. Skin them first!" Bilbo finished.

The youngest of the trolls considered the words, "hey... get me filleting knife."

Another commented, "What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty of em with thier skins on!"

"nothing wrong with a little raw dwarf!" Another commented as he picked one up, ready to eat him.

"Wait!" Bilbo shouted.

"not.. not that one!" Bilbo continued.

"Why not?" One asked.

"You don't want him! He's... H-he's infected!" Bilbo tried to reason.

"He's got worms.. in his tubes?" Bilbo half asked.

"eurgh!" One shouted throwing him to the ground.

"It's a nasty business really, I wouldn't risk it!" Bilbo said.

He heard protests from several dwarrows about not having worms. Bilbo rolled his eyes, and Thorin noticed what Bilbo was trying to do. He kicked Kili, and gave him the look.

Kili changed his toon, "I've got huge parasites!"

Another commented, "I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

Bilbo nodded looking back to the trolls.

Gandalf could be seen coming from out of the forrest.

One troll kneeled down, "So what would you have us do then? Let them all go?"

Bilbo looked away, "Well~"

The troll sneered, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing!"

Gandalf stood ontop of a rock, raising his staff high.

"The dawn will take you all!" He shouted.

The trolls questioned among themselves who that was before Gandalf broke the rock in two. Light filtred past the rock hitting the trolls, slowly turning them to stone.

Bilbo sighed in relief at being saved.

* * *

Me: I'm done! Please don't forget to enjoy.

Bilbo: Thanks for reading everyone!

Thorin: R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey! I've been sick, and I've had free time, so I thought I would get another chapter or two out. Enjoy!

Bilbo: Tolkien owns the original hobbit, Movies directed by Peter Jackson, and our poor Demitrti here owns nothing but the slight changes in the plot.

* * *

Bilbo sighed in relief and held himself up, by leaning onto his knees. As everyone got out of thier sacks, and were untied, They rushed over to Bilbo. Oin rushed over first to check to se if there was any damage. The way the trolls held Bilbo, he could have easily gotten a dislocated shoulder.

Oin sat Bilbo down and said, "There ye are, let me check ya over."

Bilbo nodded, and winced when his arms were prodded at. Oin smiled some, and let Bilbo stand up again.

"It's just some bruising, he'll be fine." Oin assured.

All of the company gave sighs of relief, Thorin the most relieved of all.

Thorin walked over to Bilbo, "You must be careful hobbit, you could have gotten killed!"

Bilbo looked to him uncertain how to feel about the accousing tone, that was also filled with relief and concern.

Bilbo just nodded, "Sure..."

Bilbo was still just trying to calm himself down from the experience. Thorin noticed and hugged him. The rest of the company join in the hugging of thier precious burglar.

Bilbo was blushing a little at the utter care shown for him just now, adrenaline wearing off.

"We should regroup with Gandalf and look for thier lodgings. Im sure there's bound to be something useful in it." Thorin dictated once the hug was done.

Gandalf walked over and lead thorin away from the company. While to the side both noticed Bilbo being overwhelmed by, mainly Kili and Fili, the whole company.

"Thorin, it is worrying that mountain trolls came down from the mountain. Did you tell anyone else of your quest?" Gandalf questioned.

"No one else, I sware. I would not risk this company, nor Bilbo's lives more than it already is." Thorin told Gandalf.

Gandalf nodded, and walked back. "We are to look for the trolls residence, stay in pairs. Let's find it quickly."

_Line_

Not an hour later the cave was found and all of the company was inside, exploring the riches within. Three of the company was digging a hole to place a chest of gold, as Gandalf and thorin examined the swords.

Thorin picked up one sword examining it, "This wasn't made by any dwarf..."

Gandalf examined another one, "Nor any smith among men... This is an Elvish blade, from the first age." As Thorin was about to put the blade back Gandalf added, "You would not find a better blade to serve you."

Thorin unsheaths it, and grumbles to himself about it being elvish, but decent.

As everyone exits the cave, a rustling could be heard coming towards them. An elvish male came tumbling down with brown hair, blue eyes, an a pale enough complextion. He tumbles into a tree and shakes his head, trying to stop the dizziness.

Gandalf walks over cautiosly, "And who might you be!? A spy?"

The elf quickly stands up shaking his head, "No! no! I'm safe! I was running from some orcs and ended up tumbling down the hill! Actually. I've lost my way now. Could you help? The only thing I remember is that Im a wizard, and an elf. My hat I think had my name in it."

All the company looked to the poor elf confused.

Gandalf hummed. "You aren't a blue wizard are you?... Either way we should be going! You said orcs were chasing you!"

At that moment another voice and person come out of the forrest to the other side. Thorin and the company make a circle with Bilbo in the middle. The elf jumps behind Gandalf seemingly scared. Everyone pauses to look at him for a second, before Gandlaf walks over to the short male.

"Radaghast! Radaghast the brown!" Gandalf smiles in relief.

"Gandalf!..." The brown wizard exclaims.

As the two get closer They start to talk of a ghost and some sort of sword. Thorin looks to the elf who is slowly inching closer to the company.

"Who might you be, elf?" Thorin asks harshly.

The elf jumps, "I think... Im Faeron. Im 1,600 years old, nice to meet you!" He quickly explains.

Thorin jumped at the age, and name. "You aren't related to Elder the Fae, are you? A great dragon slayer of the north? "

Faeron tilts his head to the side, "Who?... I told you, I don't remember much... Last thing I remember is being with my Picklez, and somehow we got seperated. Now I'm being chased by orcs, and lost as can be. "

Bilbo looks to him, "I'm not familiar with a Picklez..."

Gandalf finished his conversation with Radaghast and turned to the Elf.

"My poor young one... You said your name was Faeron?... And hold old are you?" Gandalf questions.

"I'm 1,600 years old, yep." Faeron confirms.

Gandalf sighes, "no wonder your such a mess. You aren't nearly old enough to go on an adventure! Your barely an adult! And a wizard... who are your parents?"

Faeron shakes his head, "I don't remember... the only person I had who I considered family was a hobbit named Picklez."

Gandalf humms at the knowledge, before stopping at a high pitched howl.

"Are those wolves?" Bilbo asks frightened.

Kili and Fili hugged Bilbo, "Those aren't wolves..."

Gandalf gulps, and radaghast runs over. "I can distract them! Run!"

Gandalf returns with, "Those are gundabad worgs!They'll catch you."

Radaghast smirks, "these are ruskerbell rabbits. I'd like to see them try!"

With that radaghast hops onto his sled and catches thier attention, as the company runs.

As the chase ensues, the company hides behind rocks, and quickly moves when they can. One worg smelled thier scent and tracked to their location. Kili quickly shoots the orc with an arrow, and the company kills the worg and orc as fast as they can.

With that Gandalf quickly takes then to an entrance to a valley. Thorin looks to gandalf with a questioning look.

"Where are you taking us?" Thorin asks as they run.

Gandalf doesn't answer only, lead them and get everyone into the entrance.

Once everyon was safe, one dward called out, "Theres a path! Do we follow it?"

Another responded, "Follow it of course!"

With that everyone makes it down the path, and Gandalf introduces the city before them. "Welcome to the Vally of Imladris or in common tongue..."

Faeron, and Bilbo at the same time translate, "Rivendale."

Thorin looks at both of them oldly, Both Bilbo and Faeron blushed. Thorin shook his head muttering to himself, "I have my one. I rufuse to love an elf."

Gandalf said, "It is important to be tactful in our greetings. That's why I'll do the talking."

Everyone shrugged an alright at that.

As they walked up to the entrance, Lindir greeted them. "Welcome Gandalf, and company..."

As he saw Faeron, he blinked a frew times. "Um... Gandalf... Is... Elder the fae... You are aware of him yes?... How he went missing."

Gandalf looked to Lindir, "I am... I never saw him though... why?"

Lindir whispered to gandalf in elvish, "Whui na- ho traveling with cin? Ho should n- back in i an, ben even still lost. How did cin rad- hon?"

Gandalf looked confused. "He lost his memories. He believes his name is Faeron, and for now he is joining our company."

Lindir smiled turning back to the company, "My apoligies for the wait. Please come inside for food, while we discuss your travels."

Thorin nodded slowly. "Of course..." He barely got out as nice as possible.

As everyone walked by Faeron could hear Lindir speak to him in his mind, "Welcome brother, may your stay be pleasant."

Faeron smiled, still a little jumpy and awkward at his situation.

* * *

Me: Another chapter done! Whoo! Also~ You met the elf that's in the description! I own him! He's my OC! Same with his history! No stealing unless I get credit!

Thorin: R and R!

Bilbo: Enjoy!

Translations:

*Whui na- ho traveling with cin? Ho should n- back in i an, ben even still lost. How did cin rad- hon?

Why is he traveling with you? He should be back in the north, or even still lost. How did you find him?


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sup guys! I'm back again! I promise this'll be good! I have a whole team of great people who unknowingly keep giving me ideas. I hope you enjoy!

Thorin: This crazy lunitic has another chapter of horror. You better not enjoy our pain!

Bilbo: What he means to say is please enjoy and leave some nice reviews! She owns her OC tolkien own the original hobbit and the movies were by other poeple(Mostly actors and Peter Jackson, the director.)

* * *

The company was settled into thier rooms and were now joining in the dining room to eat supper. Thorin, Gandalf, Lindir, Faeron and Elrond sat sepperately from the company to discuss thier journey. As convorsation started, everyone broke up into small groups.

"Faeron, How much do you know about the high council up north?" Lindir asked.

Faeron blinked and shook his head, "Im very sorry, but I can't remember anything about that... The only things I know for sure is that I can speak 4 languages, I can do magick, and I'm lost. I miss Picklez..."

Lindir sighed and put his hand over Faerons. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you'll remember eventually."

Thorin watched with a glare, before turning back to Elrond.

Elrond smiled, "Gandalf said something about a map. That it was for research."

Thorin gave Gandalf a nod of appreciation. "Yes there is a map. Though Im not sure I am willing to hand it over."

Gandalf said, "Thorin, Lord Elrond will simply be able to read it for us. Im sure no harm will come to it."

Thorin grumbles, "Fine."

Bilbo watched from the side, curious about what was going on with the elf and Thorin. Bilbo stared into the tables direction, and Balin leaned over noticing.

Balin "You alright there laddie?"

Bilbo nodded. "Oh. Yes, Im quite alright. Im worried about Thorin, and the elf though."

Balin hummed. "Yes, It is quite worring. Thorin must know what's on that map, and the elf... he doesn't look or act like a normal elf. Very culturally accepting... And maybe...? no."

Bilbo looked to him a little confused. "Maybe~ what?"

Balin shook his head. "It's nothing. Im sure Im making the wrong conclusions."

Bilbo looked to him confused.

Later that night everyone was in thier rooms except for a few of the company. Faeron and Lindir went to the library to discuss things while Gandalf, thorin, Bilbo and Elrond went to read the map at the crystal altar.

Elrond placed the map on the crystal altar humming.

Gandalf walked over, "You do still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond turns and nods. The light of the moon flitters onto the map revealing light blue colored runes.

"Ah! It would seem you were meant to be in Rivendell master dwarf. These runes will only appear when the same moon shines as when the runes were written. Luck has it the same moon shines tonight." Elrond reassured.

Thorin smiled in relief. "That is a relief, what do the runes say?"

Gandalf looked to him for a second with a 'really?' face.

Thorin looked to Gandalf for a second, before returning to Elrond.

Elrond continued, "Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key hole."

-Line-

Faeron sat in the gardens, the moon shining brightly. Faeron looked and the flowers before sighing.

Thorin happened to be walking back to the rooms and saw him sitting there, looking depressed. Thorin thought about turning around before Faeron could see him, but Faeron turned and saw him.

Faeron jumped up and tensed. "I'm sorry... I'l just be going now." He started to walk away.

Thorin knew he was going to regret this, "It's fine. You don't have to leave."

Faeron jumped, and turned around. "Oh. Thank you, I guess."

Thorin almost smiled, "you're not too bad for an elf."

Faeron burst out laughing! "I would hope so! This is my first time that I remember meeting other elves."

Thorin blinked, "Truly? One would think being an elf you wuld know more about them."

Faeron walked back over and sat down again. "Well, I have no memories from my past... what?... I think, 1,570 some years..."

Thorin looked shocked. "That is a long time to be alive."

Faeron shook his head, "you heard Gandalf... that's not much for elves. Im barely an adult. Kinda like Bilbo..."

Thorin perked up, "Really now? And how came you by this information?"

Faeron smiled, "Bilbo told me. We had a small conversation, and he seemed really nice."

Thorin sighed. "I should be going."

Faeron tensed. "Oh sorry! Yes, I'll stop bothing you."

Thorin started to walk off, before turning around. "And stop apoligizing!" He called back, before walking off again.

Faeron smiled.

\- Later with Bilbo and Thorin-

Bilbo was laying in bed, and thorin was sitting in a chair in the room analyzing the map.

Bilbo asked, "Thorin... do you... like me? Find I'm not a burden?"

Thorin waved him off. "You're not a burden. Im busy with the map. Ask me later, hobbit."

Bilbo huffed some and layed down in bed, agitated. Bilbo quickly lost his anger though and just felt anxious. He excused himself and walked to the bathroom.

Thorin gave a half hearted look his way, before going back to the map.

Bilbo walked into the large closed off room. He sat on the floor by a sink and took out a small dagger he brought. He started to carve into his arms, just to get the anxiety to stop. It had been many years since he did this, but his feelings hadn't been this strong since then.

Bilbo bit his tongue, and put the dagger in the sink. He got some water and gently rinsed off the blood from it. He sighed before walking back. upon entering the room, thorin looked up, and saw the state Bilbo was in.

Thorin rushed over and examined him. Bilbo protested, "Im fine, don't worry about me right now." Thorin looked to him like he was insane, "I will decide that for my self. Have you looked at yourself?"

Bilbo was pale, with slight dark circles forming, slightly red eyes, and was shaking some. Thorin found his arm, and applied pressure to it.

"What happened?" Thorin half barked.

Bilbo looked away, "Nothing that takes presidence over your map."

Thorin sighed. "I did not mean to sound harsh... this quest is very important to me, but my parties lives matter more."

Bilbo looked to him, "So Im meerly a party member?"

Thorin began, "No... but Im unsure of how you'll take this news..."

Bilbo looked to him confused.

Thorin continued, "You're my one. You could never simply be a party member."

Bilbo looked away, "Finally you admit that I'm your mate..."

Thorin looked Bilbo in the eyes, "Did you do this to yourself?..."

Bilbo still didn't lok at Thorin. "I see..."

Bilbo turned to face Thorin, and he hugged Bilbo. "I'm sorry, Bilbo."

Bilbo returned the hug, and gave a small smile.

-Line-

That morning the company started to pack thier belongings, and Gandalf was summoned to a meeting along with Faeron.

Gandlaf and Faeron were led by Elrond to a balcany overlooking the vally. A female stood on the far end and turned when the three entered the room.

"Lady Galadriel." Gandalf said shocked.

"Mithrandir... and guest." Galadriel responded.

"Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal ú-eichia i chíril Lorien," Gandlaf smoothly comments.

Galadriel smiles.

Gandalf says, "I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you."

A tall male figure out of no where comments, "He didn't, I did."

Faeron back behind Gandalf some. Gandalf turns to see Saruman, and bows.

"Saruman." He says.

Saruman eyes the elven wizard, before looking to gandalf. "I see you've been very busy as of late, my friend."

Gandalf stands back in normal posture, while Faeron simply hides as best he can behind Gandalf.

Faeron feels a hand touch his shoulder, and looks to find lady Galadriel, smiling to him.

'It's alright, Faeron. While we question what has happened no harm will come to you.' Galadriel sopke to you in your mind.

Faeron felt more at ease, and the other wizards went back to thier convorsation.

"Tell me gandalf, did you think your plans would go unnoticed?" Saruman asked.

"Unnoticed. No, I'm simply do what I feel is right!" Gandalf corrected.

"The dragon has long been on your mind." Galadriel stated.

"That is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect." Gandalf tries to explain.

Saruman looks to him, "What enemy? Sauron is vaquished, he can never again regain his full strength."

Elrond comments, "Gandalf, we have lived in peace for four hundred years. A hardwon watchful peace."

Gandalf huffs, "Are we? Are we at peace? Elder the Fae went missing up north, a dragon having to be slain, the north in chaos. Here, mountain trolls are coming down and attacking farmers, Orcs are starting to become more aggresive. That is not peace."

Elrond tries to sway Gandalf opinion, "Those are troubling items, but surely they can't be a prelude to war."

Saruman says, "always you must meddle. You're looking for troubling where none exists."

Galadriel speaks up, "Let him speak."

Gandalf gives a small smile, " There has to be darker forces at work. Elder the fae would not go missing so easily, and it would have had to been a very strong opponent. But, a far darker power than that I fear has arisen. The greenwood is sick! The woodsmen who live there are calling it mirkwood..."

Saruman interrupts, " There must be more than that to have worried you. these are trivial facts."

Gandalf continues, "The men speak of a necromancer living in dol-guldur, a magick user who can summon the dead."

Saruman says, "That's absurd. If such a power were to arise we would have known by now. And that has never been heard of."

Gandalf nods, "I would have thought so too, but Radaghast has..."

Saruman barked out a laugh. "Do not speak to me about Radaghast the brown. His mind is muddled by the excessive consumption of mushrooms."

Galadriel had enough. 'you carry proof from Radaghast... show it to me.'

* * *

Me: Hey guys! I'm sick, so I decided to update my story! I figured it would be a good time!

Thorin: Well... it's not horrible. The two are growing on me, not too bad of people.

Bilbo: Good! Now R and R! thx!


End file.
